


A Streetcar Named Lucrezia

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare begs Lucrezia's forgiveness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Concupiscence

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Tennessee Williams

He’s knocking on her door. Through her upstairs window, she sees him standing on her porch. Knocking. Knocking. Knocking.

**_“Lucrezia! Hey, Lucrezia!”_ **

He bellows her name.

For a giddy moment, she pictures him as Marlon Brando, tearing off his wife-beater undershirt, yelling “Hey, Stella!” while he drunkenly sobs.

For Cesare is indeed drunk.

Somebody from a nearby house shouts, “Hey, Buddy! Shaddup! People are sleeping.”

 _Oh, Jesus!_ She’d better talk to him. Try to calm him down.

In her nightgown, she goes downstairs. She slides the safety chain into its slot and cracks open the door.

“What do you want, Cesare?”

“Lucrezia, Baby,” he blubbers. “I’m so sorry. So sorry. Forgive me, Baby. Say you forgive me.”

“Okay, I forgive you. Now please go home and let my neighbors sleep in peace.”

“Can I talk to you a little? Try to …” he attempts to say “explain”, but the word wraps itself around his tongue.

“You’re drunk,” she says, stating the obvious.

“Aw, honey, I ain’t so drunk. I just hadda coupla liddle drinks. Just a coupla. C’mon, honey. Lemme in. Lemme talk to you.”

“You aren’t even making sense.”

He begins to cry.

_Oh, dear lord. The torn undershirt has got to be next._

“I’m so sorry. I was such a shithead. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re sorry, all right, you drunk bastard! Now shaddup!”

The irate neighbor again.

Lucrezia sighs and disengages the safety chain, opening the door all the way.

“Come in, then. But please be quiet.”

“I will, Baby. I will. I’ll be good.”

She leads him into the kitchen, intending to brew him some coffee in an effort to sober him up.

“How did you get here? Please don’t tell me you drove?”

“Yeah, I drove. I’m too drunk to walk.”

He emits a laugh that sounds like a whinnying horse.

“Cesare, that’s not funny. You could have killed someone. Killed yourself.”

She makes him sit down at the kitchen table and helps him shrug off his thick leather jacket. He is wearing dark jeans and a tight black T shirt that stretches over his chest and shoulders and hugs his midsection in a manner most tempting.

“Have you eaten lately?”

“I dunno. I think I had some peanuts or something at the bar.”

She shakes her head. Drinking on an empty stomach yet.

“I’ll fix you something. The coffee will only take another minute or so.”

He reaches out and flings his arms around her waist, pressing his head to her bosom.

“You’re so beautiful, Lucrezia. I don’t deserve you.”

 _You don’t have me, either_ , she thinks, but remains silent, trying to disengage herself from his arms, which are strong, and determined to keep their grip on her.

“Let me hold you, Baby. I’m so sorry.”

“Yes, you said that.”

“I wanna expl…expl…I wanna tell you something. About what I did. So you’ll forgive me.”

 _I’ll never forgive you_ , she thinks.

“Cesare, let me go. I need to get your coffee.”

She pours him a cup and sits it in front of him, going to the refrigerator for the container of cream.

“No sugar for me, remember. I’m sweet enough already.” Again, the whinnying laugh.

_Oh, god. Why did I let him in?_

“Lucrezia. Baby. Honey. You know I love you.”

She remains silent, breaking some eggs into a skillet to scramble and lowering some whole-wheat bread into the toaster. She sets a glass of orange juice in front of him.

When the eggs are cooked, she serves them to him, along with the buttered toast.

“Eat this, Cesare. It will help sober you up.”

“You cooked for me, with your own hands. You’re so good to me. And I treated you so bad!”

He begins to cry again.

“I’m a no-good son of a bitch.”

She bites her lip. _Can’t argue with that._

“Come on, Cesare. Eat. You’ll feel better.”

“I’ll only feel better if you forgive me.”

“I told you. I forgive you. Now eat. Drink your juice.”

“You take care of me. You care about me.”

_Dammit, yes I do. I am a fool._

“I hate to see anyone hurting. Even you.”

He finishes eating and she clears away the dishes, then sits down at the table across from him.

“Lucrezia.”

“Yes, Cesare?”

“Let me stay here tonight.”

“No.”

“You don’t want me driving, do you? I’m drunk.”

_Well…_

“C’mon. Lemme stay. Save a life.”

“You’ll sleep on the couch. And no funny stuff.”

“Can’t I sleep with you?”

“No. Not anymore.”

“You said you forgive me.”

“I do. But I don’t forget. You cheated on me.”

“She meant nothing to me. I swear.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I was weak. She was there.”

“I hope she was worth it. Because it cost you me.”

“Lucrezia. Baby. I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again.”

“Until the next time.”

“Baby, it meant nothing. I don’t even remember her name.”

“Charlotte.”

“Whatever.”

“If you think it makes me feel better to know that you broke my heart over a woman who means absolutely nothing to you, you’re wrong. It makes me all the angrier that you pissed all over my love for you with some bimbo who was nothing more to you than a quick jump. It may have meant nothing to you, but it meant something to me. _You_ meant something to me. Now I’ll never trust you again.”

“I’ll never do it again. I swear. I learned my lesson.”

“Tell that to the next woman who’s dumb enough to love you.”

He drops to his knees in front of her and throws his arms around her waist.

“I love you. I only want you to love me.”

More tears.

“Cesare...”

“I’m nothing without you. You know that. Take me back. Without you, I’ll die. I’ll just die.”

“No you won’t. You’ll be fine.”

“Baby, please.” His voice rises to a desperate whine.

He presses his lips to her breasts and then caresses them with his long fingers.

_Oh, no. No. Don’t do that._

She begins to stroke his hair, his beautiful, dark hair. She can’t _not_ do it.

“Cesare…”

“You like that. I know you like that. See, you love me. You know you love me. You forgive me.”

“Yes, I love you, and no, I don’t forgive you.”

“I’ll never cheat on you again. I swear.”

_Yeah, sure…_

He picks his head up from her breasts and begins kissing her throat.

“I love you, Baby,” he whispers, nuzzling her ear. “I’ll never hurt you again. Let’s go upstairs.”

_What was that saying…a woman needs to feel loved to have sex and a man needs to have sex to feel loved. Does she feel loved at this moment? Really loved? Well, no…but…can she resist him? Well, no…_

His hand slips under her nightgown and slides up her thigh, goes right for it, knowing exactly how she likes it. With the surety of experience, he opens her legs and presses his lips to her pussy. She leans back in the chair and sighs, both from pleasure and from resignation, knowing he has her again, wrapped right around his little finger.

He is making soft moaning sounds of enjoyment as his tongue circles her clitoris. She grabs a handful of his hair.

_Oh, god, he’s so damn good at this…Cesare, Cesare…make me come._

He does.

Upstairs, while she lies naked on her bed, he undresses for her, knowing she is watching his every move, knowing she is shivering with eagerness to have him on top of her, inside of her.

He lies down beside her and kisses her, pulling her close to him, to the long, lean-muscled body that she hungers for.

“I’ll fuck you good, Baby,” he promises her.

“Nobody else, ever again,” she pleads.

“Nobody else. Just you.”

She reaches for his cock and purrs with delight as she pumps it with her hand. Without a doubt, she appreciates his natural gifts.

He’s sobered up a good bit already, but he’s never been too drunk to fuck. Just too drunk to exercise good judgment about whom he is fucking.

Lucrezia is sucking him now. Sweet Jesus! He almost lost this woman with his stupidity. He will never do that again. Scout’s honor, he promises himself.

He gently stops her and lowers her down onto her back, settling himself on top of her, between her parted thighs.

“Let me come in you,” he whispers, and she is delirious with her passion for him, reaching down and guiding him inside her, pushing her pelvis up to take him in deeper. She pulls his head down to hers and demands his mouth, sucking on his lip.

He begins to thrust and she wants it harder, harder, fill her up, give it to her. Her legs wrap around his and she grips his small, tight ass.

She tenses and then cries out, pushing her belly against his, and he pauses his thrusting to cradle her through her orgasm.

She sobs out his name, over and over again, and then is still for a moment before letting him know she wants him to resume.

His own fulfillment quickly follows hers, and he collapses onto her. She embraces him and kisses his throat.

His breathing is still ragged, but he manages to ask her if she loves him.

“Heaven help me, but I do, Cesare. I love you. I will always love you.”

“I’ll earn your trust back, honey. I’ll try to deserve you. I almost lost you. I’ll never be that dumb again. You’re everything to me.”

“Shhh. Just hold me and go to sleep. You should sleep.”

He lowers his head onto the pillow and a delicious lassitude washes over him as she cuddles close and he slides his arm around her. He is back in Lucrezia’s life, back in her body, back in her bed. He smiles. In moments, he is snoring.

Pressed close to his smooth chest and flat, hard belly, she sighs.

_I am an idiot. Why did I let him get to me? I am an intelligent woman. But when it comes to Cesare, I am an idiot._

Will he cheat on her again? Who knows? He seems genuinely contrite, but that could be just for now. Now that he has her back where he wants her, anything could happen.

She shifts slightly and feels warm liquid leaking from her. Shit! She will have to sleep in a wet spot tonight. She turns over on her side to face Cesare. His countenance is peaceful, angelic. She kisses his cheek and lays her head down next to his on his pillow and is surprised and achingly moved when he whispers her name in his sleep.


	2. A Common Carrier Named Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Cesare been behaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was curious to see if Cesare had been true to his word, and true to his woman.

Lucrezia sits with Cesare in a booth in the darkened, quiet neighborhood café/bar. It has been three months since she forgave his infidelity and took him back. She still doesn’t trust him, but he is doing all he can to convince her of his repentance. He offers to show her the odometer on his truck so she can compare the mileage before he leaves for work and after he comes home so she can tell he has not deviated from his usual route. He offers to show her his cell phone to prove that he has neither made nor received unauthorized calls. He offers to have his coworkers vouch for his presence at the auto body shop every workday. She refuses to stoop to these acts, considering them beneath her.

When, however, he offers to submit his nude body for her daily inspection so she can see he has no incriminating marks or scents or lipstick stains, she does take him up on that.

Now he sits across from her in the booth and holds her hand in his.

“You know I love you, Baby, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You trust me?”

“No.”

“Damn, Baby! What can I do to convince you I learned my lesson?”

“Give me time. You hurt me so bad it almost killed me.”

“I’m sorry, honey. I was such a shithead.”

“Yep. You were.”

“But you forgive me.”

“A little more each day.”

He brings her hand to his bow-shaped lips and kisses it.

“Hey, Baby. I have to take a leak and when I come back, how about we go home and I get down on my knees to you and make an act of contrition?”

He wags his eyebrows and grins at her, that easy, beautiful, million-watt smile that she cannot resist. She blushes and shows him her dimples.

“I’ll be right back.”

She watches him stride to the men’s room, enjoying the sight of his splendid ass in indigo jeans, when she notices a dark-haired woman get up from a barstool and follow after him.

What the hell? Charlotte! That lousy bitch, Charlotte. The one he cheated on her with. Is this something they set up, a clandestine meeting?

Furious, she stands up and crosses the bar, hiding in an alcove just outside the restrooms. She hears Cesare emerge from the men’s room.

“Hey, Cesare.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Why, I thought you’d be glad to see me. Didn’t we have us one hell of a good time?”

“I nearly lost my woman because I fooled around with you.”

“Who, that little blonde? She ain’t so hot.”

“Charlotte, she is a piece of Heaven and you are the cheapest cut of meat in the house.”

Lucrezia claps her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“Yeah? Then what does that make you? I didn’t put a gun to your head to force you to lay down with me.”

“I was cheap too. And stupid. But I got lucky. She forgave me. I ain’t about to lose her again. I’m gonna marry her.”

Lucrezia’s eyes widen.

“Yeah? Well, you may think you’re putting a ring on her finger, but she seems to have a ring through your nose.”

“Listen, as far as I’m concerned, she’s got a ring through the head of my dick. I don’t want any part of you or anyone else, ever again.”

“Boy, what a pussy you turned out to be.”

“I’m no pussy. Just smart enough to know when I have it good. So long, Charlotte.”

Lucrezia sprints back to the booth and gets there right before Cesare returns.

“Ready to go, Baby?”

“In a minute. Sit down beside me.”

She winds her arms around his neck and kisses him, pressing her body tightly against his. She curls her fingers into his long, thick hair.

“You love me, Baby?” he asks her softly.

“You know I do.”

“Enough to marry me?”

“Cesare…”

“Will you?”

Her lips move, but no words come out.

“Marry me, Baby.”

From the inside pocket of his leather jacket, he produces a small jewelry box which he opens to reveal a round diamond solitaire ring.

“If you don’t like this one, I’ll…”

She interrupts him, tears springing to her blue eyes.

“It’s beautiful. It’s perfect. Yes, yes, I will marry you.”

“Honey, don’t cry. I hoped to make you happy.”

“I am. I really am. I’m just overwhelmed.”

He holds her in his arms, rocking her gently, murmuring to her, then slides the ring onto her finger.

“I want to marry you right away. Tomorrow, if you’re willing.”

“Yes. I don’t want anything fussy. Just you and me and a Justice of the Peace.”

“Tomorrow, then. But tonight…”

They slide out from the booth and walk to the door, his arm around her, holding her close. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Charlotte following them with her eyes. Lucrezia stops and stands on tiptoe, pulling on Cesare’s shirt front to bring his head down to hers.

_MINE!_

Their kiss is scorching, catching the attention of everyone in the bar.

Cesare straightens up.

“Hey, everyone! I’m one lucky son of a bitch. This little lady is gonna marry me tomorrow.”

Lucrezia lowers her eyelashes and blushes. The bar patrons erupt into applause and whistles. Men come up and clap Cesare on the back and shake his hand. Women kiss Lucrezia’s cheek. The bartender spots the patrons to drinks on the house.  

 

As Lucrezia settles herself into Cesare’s truck, she reaches over and takes his hand.

“I trust you, my dearest.”

His smile melts her. His smile would melt a glacier.

“I won’t let you down, Baby. Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I’ll never give you reason to doubt me again.”

She caresses his scruffy-bearded cheek.

“I know.”


End file.
